


The Assistant

by UmbrellaCorpResearcher



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbrellaCorpResearcher/pseuds/UmbrellaCorpResearcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Addams, was a mercenary until she caught the eye of one of Umbrella's Executives, Sergei Vladimir. Her team decimated with her nearly killed. She is brought to Raccoon City under lock and key by Sergei. Blackmailed to serve him and Umbrella, Stephanie must manage her new life as both a new employer of Umbrella, and being the reluctant lover to "The Colonel".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Resident Evil and its characters are owned by Capcom. I make no profit from this story

Prologue

West Africa- March 5, 1993

The civil war was taking longer than expected. The rebels made good advancements despite much sacrifice. Despite the gains, the war was turning in the favor of the government, and word has it that it has been getting aid from an unknown beneficiary. Probably some western country, which doesn’t make my job any easier and only, puts more pressure on me. I wouldn’t be so worried, if it only affected me but it affected my team as well. 

For the past couple of months, we have been gun running for the Rebels bringing them cheap but effective weaponry fresh from the black market. As our jeeps travel towards the village where we will make the trade, I pull my long brown hair back, and check my holstered 9mms on each side of my hips. Being team leader made me paranoid as I double check our location and our own ammo. Things could go south at anytime and it helps to be prepared. 

I’m sitting in front by our driver Bobby from South Boston, his New England accent seemed out of place with his large muscle frame. He had worked for a security firm until trading it in for a more exciting job as a Merc. Behind us were Eddie and Steve 2 very different people, always bickering about something and only agreeing with each other, when they have a pint or more of alcohol in their system. 

In the Jeeps behind us is the weapons payload and the driver Karl, a very thin German with blonde hair and a tan after being under the hot African sun for too long. The Jeep in front of us carried the 4 other members. There was Julia, a blonde haired technician for all our equipment, she was basically my second in command, and could hold her own in a fight. Jules, the driver was a mechanic from France, he is the most idealistic out of all of us, and can fix just about anything. Then there was Chris, the newest member, and perhaps the most troublesome. While he was good as a scout, he could be stubborn at times, and sometimes paranoid. The last member was our demolition expert, Vaclav. Vaclav came to us from another Merc group as master bomb maker and diffuser.  
The mood was paranoid, there was something different about this run and we all felt it.

“So how long until we reach the village?” Steve put in yelling over the wind. His long black hair flying every where. 

“We should be there within 30 minutes or so” I called back. 

“You know, I have a bad feeling about this Steph. It doesn’t feel right, where are all the checkpoints? We should have run into a few by now.” Eddie asked leaning forward in his seat. 

He had a point, we usually run into about 3 or 4 checkpoints in which we would just bribe our way through. I’m starting to think that we should cancel the run and try again later. No point in risking the team. 

“I know, perhaps our friends couldn’t wait or were found out. Either way, I think we should cancel the run. I’ll call up ahead to Julia.” I replied taking the radio out from its holding case on my belt. I hold down the button and call ahead.

“Julia, this is Steph, pick up. Over.” I released the button and brushed a loose piece of hair away from my eye.

“This is Julia, you feel it too? Over.” Julia’s voice was uneasy.

“Yeah, I think we do. How about we cancel this one and wait it out? Over.”

“I think your right. I’ll tell Jules to slow it down. Wait, there is something up ahead. Shit! It’s fucking tank. What the hell? The Rebels said nothing about a military presence here!” Julia said her voice going up a pitch. 

“Julia stay calm, tell Jules to slow it down only a little. We are turning around now!” I replied but it was too late. 

As Jules was about to turn around, there came a boom, and the jeep in front exploded in fire and twisted metal. Along side the blasted metal we could see parts of our former team mates as well being blown back towards us.

We barely escaped a crash with the burning wreckage, as Bobby steered a hard left, and as we breathed a sigh of relief. We noticed from behind the tank, a couple of military jeeps loaded with men with machine guns were speeding our way.

“Shit! How the fuck are we going to get out of this!” Eddie screamed as he noticed the tank also started to follow. “Fuck!”

“Will you shut the hell up!” Steve yelled at Eddie. 

Both were starting to fight as the military jeeps were catching up. We were in open terrain. All desert with no places to escape to and chances of out running our pursuers were next to nil. 

I looked behind us to check on Karl. He had managed to turn alongside us and was gunning the gas as we were. As the Jeeps caught up behind us, the soldiers started to open fire. There was about 3 jeeps, 2 one each side of us, and 1 taking the middle position. 

“Fuck!” Bobby exclaimed as we all ducked down. 

Fuck was right, as I remembered there were also explosives in Karl’s jeep. If one bullet hits one then we are all done for. I could see in the rear view mirror, Karl’s jeep was zigzagging as he was ducking and driving. 

I could hear breaking of glass in the back as 2 bullets entered into our jeep, warm liquid fell on my face, and a burning sensation of the bullet grazing my left cheek. More warm liquid started to run down my cheek. I checked in the back and Steve had made the mistake of lifting his head at the wrong time.  
Steve was slumped down. His head was a bloody mess. My cheek was on fire and I slowly felt my cheek and quickly pulled my hand away, it was a very deep gash. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Steve’s dead! Goddammit!” Eddie yelled as he wiped blood from his face and neck. 

“What the fuck are we going to do?” Bobby screamed as he steered to miss a protruded rock. 

“I don’t know! We can out run that tank but those jeeps. We can slow down to be able return fire but that will leave us exposed to that damn tank. Not to mention if any those explosives go off in Karl’s jeep!” I yelled 

I knew we couldn’t open fire in case, we would hit Karl or one of the explosives, but within a moment my worst fear happened. Karl’s jeep had blown a tire and was swerving uncontrollably. If it wasn’t for the fact that we were travelling so fast and Karl slowing down to keep control. We probably all would have been vaporized. It took only one bullet and the jeep exploded as the inevitable circumstances happened. There were only 2 cases of C4 in the jeep as well as 6 cases of guns and ammo. But it was enough to send our jeep flying through the air and somersaulting back to the ground.

Thankfully, I had buckled up and wasn’t thrown out. My head though slammed against the window shattering it. My vision was going in and out. The jeep finally settled, the dust settled and I can see through my fading vision that the jeep had landed upside down.

Bobby was unconscious, I couldn’t tell if he was breathing or not. His hands dangling and blood was dripping down from a large gash on his forehead. His head must have slammed against the steering wheel. 

Eddie was a different case, my neck screamed in pain, and I nearly blacked out with the effort to just turn my head. He was slumped over, his body twisted on the floor that was once the roof. His neck was clearly broken from the impact. His head lying in a strange position and blood clotted in his black hair. 

I turned my head slowly to look forward; I could hear the military jeeps coming to screeching halt. Either their training had gotten better very quickly or they had prior Intel about the explosives. They should have been fried alongside us. As I could hear the slamming of doors and men yelling at each other in the local dialect; my consciousness started to slip away. I barely felt the one soldier checking my pulse and start yelling. I could see as my vision blurred even further that nobody was checking the others. My head gave into the massive pain and I slipped into unconsciousness just as the soldiers managed to open my door, and started to drag me out. 

Chapter One

Raccoon City Underground Laboratory Medical Bay- March 10, 1993

I exhaled deeply as I woke up from my 5 day coma. It had to be all a nightmare, but as I tried to reach to touch my one side of the face, my hands were stopped by restraints, and by looking around I could tell it was some hospital. State of the art one by that, I can’t be in Africa then, where the hell am I? I thought as a tall redheaded nurse came in and seemingly got a start when she noticed I was sitting up or at least trying to. Damn Restraints! 

“Miss Addams, I’m glad to see that you’re finally awake! Let me check you over with some small tests.” She said as went to the sleek silver metal cupboard across from us. She brought over a tray full of thermometers, blood pressure machine, and other stuff that I remember from going to the doctor’s as a little girl. 

“Please where am I and why am I wearing restraints?” I asked her confusion and panic was rising in me. 

The nurse strapped on the blood pressure apparatus around my arm and went to work measuring. I could see a name tag that read “Arlene”. 

“I’m not allowed to tell you where you are that will be the Colonel’s duty to do so but you are in restraints for your own protection.”

“The Colonel?” I asked as Arlene finished taking my blood pressure and wrote down the results on the clipboard that she had under her arm. 

“He is one of the higher levels here. I’m sorry, I can’t tell you anymore but he is supposed to visit you this afternoon so you will have answers at that time.” Arlene smiled politely. 

“Ok, thanks” I said returning the politeness. “When can I have these restraints taken off?”

“I’ll check with my supervisor. You seem ok so they should be off soon.” Arlene smiled as she continued to write on the clipboard.

She finished her routine checks on me, my temp was normal, my pupil response was normal, and all was pointing to a fast recovery. Well, all except my cheek. Arlene explained that the bullet had grazed deep enough that it needed many stitches and will leave a pretty big scar. I still had a gauze bandage on it and they said the stitches will come out by tomorrow.

Arlene left with a smile and the promise to return about the restraints. I figure they were worried that I would try to escape or go frantic once I woke up to the shock. No, my curiosity is too much to try to escape at least until I know what is going on here. I’m not under arrest at least not yet or I would be in a less clean environment than this. 

All I can do while these restraints are still on me is lie down and think over the past week or so. My whole team died except for me, I was unsure if I was a prisoner or a guest, and somebody important wanted to meet me. Grief took over, my whole team died, how is that possible? How did it happen and who tipped off the government? Each team member death coming back to me and I could pretty much see it happening again as I closed my eyes. 

As I slept, I did see it again in my dreams, every detail from the first explosion and disintegration of the jeep in front of us till the part I lost conscientious. 

I slipped out of sleep slowly at first, a few hours later, I could feel someone’s hand placed softly on my wounded cheek, and I woke up with a start.

“Miss Adamms, it’s great to see that you’re awake. I’m sorry for the startle but you seemed to be having a nightmare.” 

As I became more aware of the surroundings around me, I could see the man more clearly. He was tall, grey haired with one bang longer than the other, his left eye was scarred shut, and his voice had a thick Russian accent. His grey sleek trenchcoat was almost as tall as he was and he was wearing a white scarf around his neck. On his right chest I can see an insignia that I recognize but unsure. It reminds me of a white and red iron cross.

“You’re the Colonel?” I asked wanting to rub my head to try to fully awake and to try to massage a growing migraine away. The restraints are still on, damn it.

“I see my reputation precedes me.” He said while giving a small laugh. “Yes, I am. I wanted to meet with you with a proposition.”

I watched him as he walked over to the left side of the bed and sat in the chair placed next to the bed. Proposition? I still had so many questions about what is going on.

“I see that you are confused, which is normal, the others were the same way. Go ahead and ask what you want to know.” The Colonel said giving a patient smile.

“Where am I and who exactly are you?” I asked as I stopped trying to sit up. The restraints made anything other than lying down impossible.

“You’re in the Medical Bay of the Raccoon City Underground Laboratory. It is owned and operated by the Umbrella Corporation. I trust you know who they are. My name is Sergei Vladimir, a humble servant of this great institution. ”

“Yes, I know but what would a Pharmaceutical company want with me and giving the circumstances of my arrival here, did Umbrella have anything to do with the death of my team?” I asked, I noticed The Colonel or Sergei sigh and give a little frown.

“That leads me to my proposition; I am in need of a personal assistant. I have plenty of bodyguards but need an able assistant to manage many things with me. You’ll travel with me everywhere and do as I say. I’ve read over your details and have come to the conclusion that you are perfect for the job. ” He gave a pause to register how I was taking the information so far. 

I didn’t give a reply not at the moment, I pretty much felt where this was going, and I didn’t like it.

“What about my team, what happened exactly?” 

“Your team’s death was unfortunate and unexpected. We had told government to only pursue and arrest but it seems that the Rebels had burned much of the villages and towns that they entered. The weapons that they used to ravage those populations were traced back to you and your team. It seems when they pursuing your team through the desert, their passions got the best of them but luckily you survived.”

“What if I refuse your offer?” I already knew the answer.

“It would be most unfortunate seeing that you are now labeled by the right authorities as a war criminal. Although you have reportedly been killed, thanks to Umbrella, you could have mysteriously been revived. With over thousands killed due to the rebels, it would make for an easy trial and verdict.”

I just laid there, my mind going a million miles an hour. It seems that the mysterious benefactor for the Western African government was Umbrella. How can I be apart of a corporation that helped kill my team? But yet, we had dealings with rebels that had much blood on their hands. Karma is a bitch alright. 

“I will give you sometime to think it over, Stephanie. I will return to you tomorrow at the same time.” Director Vladimir said as he stood up. He walked over to me, paused for awhile and once again placed the back of his hand over the medical gauze covering the stitches. “I certainly hope that you decide to take the job. I feel that you would be a valuable asset to the Corporation as well as to me.”

He gave a smile and then turned to leave the room at a steady pace. Within a few moments, Arlene returned.

“Good news, the Colonel said that your restraints can be taken off.” Arlene smiled and produced a key and unlocked the restraints. “He doesn’t normally meet with possible recruits himself.”

“Am I allowed to move around?” I asked ignoring her statement. I really didn’t like any sugar coating of the predicament that I am in. I know I should probably be flattered but by what? Blackmail is blackmail regardless if he came himself or sent someone in his place. 

“It is limited to this wing but we have a snack bar and there’s plenty room to walk around. The Colonel also had some clothes sent over for you. It’s in the closet to the right.” Arlene said as she stood across from me. 

“Thanks.” Was all that I could say. It was nice but a little unsettling that he knew my sizes but he did say he was watching me over for sometime. 

“You’re welcome. Well, I’ll let you get changed and if you need anything, I’ll be at the front desk.” She said as she turned and left.

For the first time in 5 days, I sat up, and got out of bed. I walked around the room for a while. My legs needed to get all the cramps out of them. The more I walked, the more I got restless, and thinking that I should try to escape. I’ve escaped many times from capture during my times of gun running in both South America and Eastern Europe. There was one big problem though. I’m currently underground and I have no idea the schematics of the facility or how deep underground we are. Escape is looking far fetched and even if I did manage to miraculously pull it off; my whole life will be on the run. I hated it but it looks like I will have to take up Director Vladimir’s offer. It can’t be that bad though, it seems I’ll be a secretary and that had me worried. From running from bullets to a desk job, yeah that sounded fun. 

Just another page of my life is over, from soldier, to mercenary, and now a secretary. I walked over to the closet. I pushed aside the sliding door, to find a pair of khaki cargo pants and a black tank top. Below the hanging clothes, I could see a pair of black military boots. My favorite clothes actually, comfortable, and easy to wear when in a hurry. He has been watching me for a while. 

I thought about getting a shower but then thinking of the gauze on my cheek. I’ll just go to the sink in the bathroom and splash some water around my body. Shower will have to wait till tomorrow. I took out the clothes and boots and laid them over the bed. Walking over to the bathroom, I opened the door, and was surprised at the size of it. It was medium size, with a bathtub and a shower combo. Well, I can take a bath after all. I gave a small smile probably the first in a long time. 

There was a towel rack near the sink and I looked at the white towels hanging there. On the right side of the lower corner, the insignia of Umbrella was there. I brought the clothes from the bed and hanged them up on the hooks of the bathroom door. I closed the door to the bathroom and started drawing myself a hot bath. Steam rising up from the water, this will help sooth the still aching muscles. 

I undressed as the water continued to fill the tub. There was a full length mirror on the wall beside the sink. I checked over my body, to no surprise it was a black and blue mess, and it seemed to tell the story of my life. From running bases on the school’s softball team from running guns, and it seemed to never end. Though did I want it to end? Going from a life of always on the run from something to a plain boring life; a normal life that was secure but routine. 

The water was finished filling as I turned off the facets and stepped foot into the tub. I sank down careful to not get my face wet and I just laid there letting hot water soak into my muscles relaxing them. I felt ten times better already and now I can think clearly. Gun running for the Rebels in West Africa was a mistake, in the beginning they were being slaughtered, and at the end they turned to be the butchers. The team took a vote to continue to supply the guns, they might have had blood in their hands but they paid very well. That is were we went wrong, our team wasn’t assembled to be like any other Mercs but that was how it ended.  
There was the Colonel’s offer to think about, well not much to think about. Either join or end up in some war crimes tribunal. There was more going on than what meets the eye. Arlene said the Colonel didn’t visit the other recruits that ended up in the hospital, so what makes me so special? Oh well, perhaps its just cause I was the only one that nearly died. It doesn’t matter; it seems that I have no choice but to agree. 

I woke up about a half an hour later still in the tub not realizing that I had even drifted off to sleep. The water was now cold; I got out and wrapped myself in the one towel. Luckily I didn’t sink into the water and my bandage was still dry. I let myself get warm before I would dress to not catch a cold. After wearing my new clothes that fit perfectly, I wondered if Arlene had measured me while I was comatose. 

As I left the bathroom, I was at loss on what to do now; I had till tomorrow until I was free to go. I decided to walk around the ward to alleviate my restlessness. It was sleek just like the room, it gone on for about a half of a mile it looked like. The walls being primarily white and the borders silver, the symbol of Umbrella is spread out though out the hallway. I come up on the nursing station and smile at Arlene, who was busy doing paperwork next to a brunette nurse. She returned the smile and went on with her work. 

I could see at the end of the hall there was the snack bar. Feeling a little hungry and wanting something different other than hospital food. The food here was pretty good compared to other hospitals. Looking around, I could see very few other occupied beds, and that didn’t surprise me. Employees of a Pharmaceutical company most likely get discounts on medicine and vaccinated. There were a couple of doors with small windows, looking over at the next wing; it must be their ICU since there seems to be a lot more equipment lined along the wall. There was a few guards roaming around the hall giving me a casual nod but in the next wing, there was many more guards standing post. 

I continue on to the snack bar not wanting to look to curious. These guards I noticed was well armed with 9mms holstered on their hip and chest holsters. Inside the snack bar, there were a few guards on break joking around amongst themselves. Most of them paused and gave me a quick look over. I could see on the other side of the room was a counter and a register manned by a blonde teenage girl that seemed busy studying over one of the guards. On the counter was pre-packaged sandwiches and not the cheap mayo types either but there was a turkey club as well as a half of an Italian sub. Giving a half smile I walked over to the Italian Sub but frowned when I noticed it cost 5 dollars. And just remembering that I have no money on me, I gave a sigh, went over and sat down at the nearest empty table. 

Placing my hand in my right pocket, I got surprised by the feeling of paper, and pulling out a 10 dollar bill. I gave a small laugh, which made a few of the guards look my way. Paying no attention to their looks I went over and purchased the half Italian Sub. Going back to the empty table, I opened up the plastic container, and very unlady like started eating. One of the guards stopped talking and walked over to me, his blonde hair swept back and his green eyes pleasant. He sat down in the chair next to me and I can see the girl behind the register looking a little green eyed herself.

“I see you really like Subs” He said his voice as pleasant as his eyes.

“It’s been a long time since I had decent food.” I said wiping away some tomato and dressing from the side of my mouth.

“Back from overseas?” 

“You can say that. Just came back 5 days ago.” I said as I took another bite of the sub but this time a little more lady like. “West Africa didn’t offer much of a cuisine”

“West Africa? Soldier?” He asked

“Former Soldier turned Mercenary” I said 

He sat back in his chair a little. “So what brings you here of all places?”

“I was offered a secretary job with Umbrella. A huge changes from the military, mercenary life but a job all the same.”

“Yeah, tell me about it, I was a soldier as well, Marines stationed outside of New York City. What about you?”

“Marines as well but stationed outside of Pittsburgh but the soldier life wasn’t for me.”

“Yeah, I got out and came to work for Umbrella, good pay and benefits. Name is Justin by the way.”

“Stephanie” I said as I finished up my sandwich.

“So what was it like being a mercenary?” 

“It was exciting but a hard way of life. Not knowing, when or if you would be captured or worse. I just lost my whole team to gun and tank fire. So it’s unpredictable and in some cases takes a lot away from you.”

Justin gave a nod of his head “Sorry to hear about your team” 

“We been through a lot my team and I. Knew it was too good to last.” 

Just as Justin was about to speak up, his fellow guards was standing up, and about to head towards the door.

“Justin, it’s time to get back to work, come on.” The one guard yelled over. He had black hair and a goatee. 

“Well, I guess I have to go. See you around?” He said as he got up.

“Sure, I leave tomorrow but who knows.” 

Justin gave a small salute and turned to leave the snack bar. I was alone now well except for the teenage girl that was still looking at me a little jealous. Standing up, I went over to the nearest trash can and threw out the plastic container. Seeing a wide selection of Soda cans in a small refrigerator, I chose the one that I remember drinking, when I was still in high school. I gave a smile to the young girl, looking at her name tag with neat fanciful cursive was the name Trish. After paying for the soda, I turned and left the snack bar. 

Making my way back to my room, it occurred to me that I no longer mourned my team, and that made me feel guilty. It felt good to be moving on with my life but at the expense of my team? Its life, we either move forward or we stay stagnate. I’m choosing to move forward, my mind keeps telling me, and I’m starting to go along with it. 

I walked into my room and noticed a book lying on my freshly made bed. “The Colonel sent it over for you.” Arlene said as she passed by me on her way back to the nurse’s station.

Going over to the bed, I picked it up and looked it over. There was a sticky note on it, “Read this from cover to cover- Sergei” I removed the note from the cover. It was ivory colored with the Umbrella logo on the top with the title “Umbrella Corporation Manual”. Impressed I opened to see the first page. It had the company name and below it was what seemed to be their motto “Obedience breeds Discipline, Discipline breeds Unity, Unity breeds Power, Power is life.” My eyes rose as I thought “What the hell type of Pharmaceutical Company is this?” 

Of course what type of drug company would hijack, kill, and blackmail to just get a personal assistant for one of their Directors? I guess I’ll find out soon enough. I go to the same chair as Sergei was sitting on earlier. I open up my can of soda with the book safely away on the table near the bed. As the soda is opened and the fizz settles, I take a drink and instantly get the feeling of nostalgia. I relish the feeling for a little while and then replace the can with the book in my hand.  


I open it up and start reading, it’s a rather thick book that features many procedures and I notice that different type of employees have their own set of manuals. This just features the basics of the procedures from security, biohazard containment, as well as proper clearances. I hold the book with one hand and sip at my soda with the other. 

Most of the night, I spend reading the manual, and re-reading some parts. At half past midnight, I decide to put the book down and get some sleep. It’s been a long day and tomorrow will most likely be the same. Placing the book next to the bed, I turn out the light, and sleep.  
\------------------------------------ 

When I woke it was early morning, luckily I had no dreams last night, and felt fully refreshed. Still aching but nonetheless feeling better. I decided to take a quick bath and went over to the bathroom. A few moments later, I had finished and dried my hair with a towel and redressed. My hair still wet, I walked down to the snack bar, and got a cup of coffee. The young girl “Trish” was replaced by a young male named “Scott”. I sat at the same table and drank my coffee before heading back to my room. 

Once back in my room, I decided to spend the remaining time before the Colonel arrives, reading over the manual again. I stayed like that until Arlene came in with her clipboard and once again went over to the cupboard.

“Morning, Miss Adamms. The Colonel is currently on his way here. I just need to do some checks before you are discharged as well as remove the stitches.”

Arlene went through the normal tests of blood pressure, temp, and reflex. She then proceeded to take off the gauze and removed my stitches. Just as she finished in walked the Colonel, he was wearing the same outfit as yesterday; he walked over to my bed side, and waited until Arlene had walked out of the room. He was early this time. 

“Good morning, Miss Adamms. So what is your decision on my proposal?” He said in his thick deep Russian accent. 

“I’ve decided to take up the offer, sir.” I said as I stood up. As I stood next to him, I could see that he really is very tall, and very well built. He must work out like crazy. 

“I’m glad to see that we will be working together then. You may call me Sergei, when we are alone. If it is alright to call you Stephanie?” 

“Sure, no problem. I was never much for formalities.” I said as I grabbed the manual from the side table.

He gave a small laugh “I know. Come let us go. I’ve already had you discharged and training begins at once.” He looked at my scarred cheek seemingly thinking over something. 

Fighting the urge to ask him if he has been stalking me, rather than just keeping tabs on me. I feel his hand on my back as we walk out the door. I instantly notice a tall man in a white trenchcoat but he was paler than normal and his eyes had some kind of Sci-Fi Orange looking goggles over them.

“Don’t mind Ivan. He is my personal bodyguard.” Sergei said. 

We made a turn to the right as Ivan had taken his position walking behind us on Sergei’s left. The end of the corridor on the right side of the ward led us to a lobby like area with green plants dotting the area alongside simple metal benches. Sergei had by then removed his hand from my back as we waited for an elevator to the bottom levels. 

Our trip was mainly made in silence except for the sound of Sergei’s boots on the ground. We made many turns after the long elevator ride down. We finally made our way to a train platform. It had room for only 2 trains, the tracks led to a very long tunnel, and there was a train already waiting for departure. 

“Umbrella’s shuttle system to the surface. It will only take a few moments.” Sergei said as we boarded the train with a few others. 

A few of the other passengers nodded to Sergei as we passed them to take our seats. 

“Did you do as I requested?” Sergei asked gesturing to the manual on my lap, after we settled in our seats. Ivan sitting behind us, he never talked, and he never showed any facial expressions. 

“Yes, read it all last night and went over it many times after that.” Sitting on his left side, I’m sure he wanted that way so he could watch me with his good eye. My hand went to my cheek to feel the scar. It felt very deep but I have yet to see it in the mirror. 

Sergei seemed to notice as he placed his hand on my cheek and went over the scar with his thumb. Feeling a little uncomfortable, I shifted in my seat, and looked up at him questionably. 

“It is pretty deep, but you will soon forget about it, and become accustomed to it. It takes only time.” He said as he slowly moved his hand across my cheek; his hand brushing the hair away from my face as his hand moved slowly from my face back to his thigh. He was looking at me almost tenderly but then looked away. It made me uncomfortable and made me wish that I had tied my hair back. Though I can’t say that I didn’t like it, even if it was uncomfortable, and it is all so new. 

The rest of the trip was continued in silence. It took only 5 minutes to reach the surface. The train came to a complete stop; we waited a while to let the other passengers disembark first. As we stepped off the train and left the station area, we finally made our way into another corridor and then more rooms. We then went into another area that opened up to a corridor with a locked door and a keypad at the end of it. Ivan made way for Sergei to punch in a passcode. Ivan resumed leading the way alongside the side of a tunnel.

We walked outside of the tunnel, the fresh air feeling good; I took a deep breath as we walked over to an almost empty parking lot. There in the lot was parked a huge black SUV with a driver wearing dark sunglasses. I can see a city close by as well mountains and forests. It was definitely an improvement of the desert of West Africa. Sergei next to me stopped and placed his hand on my back.

“Raccoon City, the main headquarters of Umbrella and over there is the Arklay Mountains.” Sergei said as he watched me looking over the scenery. It was very beautiful indeed, it was noon time now, and the weather was perfect. The sounds of birds filled the sky and a slight breeze played with our hair. We continued to the car, as we got closer, I could see the Umbrella insignia on the side of it. 

We climbed in, Sergei on my right, and Ivan sitting behind us. As soon as we settled in our seats, the driver started off towards the city.

“Before we start your training, I thought that I would treat you to a surprise. Being away from the States for so long, I am sure you miss many things.” 

I couldn’t help but smile though feeling a little uneasy. I had to ask. “Do you do this for all the new employees?”

He gave a laugh “No, only you. As my new personal assistant, trust is very important. Trust builds loyalty and that is what I need.”

“What type of training would I need? I already know how to answer phones and take notes.” I asked as I studied him. 

“You won’t be just a secretary but an extension of myself carrying out various jobs. You already have much of the skills such as hand to hand combat, weapons capabilities, and espionage. Just need to fine tune them to beyond that of a normal soldier. “

I gave a smile; I’m starting to feel better about this job already. Sergei smiled as well and patted my knee. I looked out the car window, the open road quickly changed to that of Raccoon City. The city itself was very nice, clean, and almost welcoming. It was smaller than most cities but still had a very good landscape about it.  


As we drove more into the city, I felt a new life starting, and wondered just where it would take me. I brush a piece of hair away from my eyes as I continue to watch out the window. I can feel Sergei watching me, I know it is a lot more than my skills that made him choose me but I still feel uncomfortable about the whole arrangement. This man aided in killing my team, he helped kidnap me, labeling me as a war criminal, and blackmailing me into working for him. Will I ever feel comfortable with this man or this job? Will this change me forever into something that not even I would recognize myself at the end? I will find out soon enough. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Raccoon City- March 11, 1993

We had gone to one of my favorite fast food joints, I had ordered my favorite meal from there, Sergei didn’t order anything, and that didn’t surprise me at all. By the looks of his muscles, he probably never indulged in any greasy foods. As we were driving away from the restaurant, a thought occurred to me, and I turned to Sergei in the seat next to me.

“Where will I live? Is there a place for Umbrella workers?” I asked. Sergei just gave a smile and looked at me. I knew the answer alright and my stomach felt as if it had all of a sudden 100 knots in it. 

“For now, you will live with me until we get something set up for you.” 

“I just have to ask, Sergei. If you have been watching over me for a long time and have been planning to kidnap me, why isn’t there a place already set up for me?” I bit my lower lip. I’m usually stronger than this, but around him my nerves are on high alert. It’s easier being a prisoner and actually seeing the bars. It’s just the invisible bars that you have to be careful around. 

“There were some oversight problems that is all. Do you have a problem with staying in my house, Stephanie?” Sergei asked looking at me with a warning glare. 

Giving a slight nod of defeat “No problems at all.” Oversight problem my ass. 

“Good” Sergei said as he patted my knee with his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. I could feel a slight chill run up my spine. I give a slight fake smile and look out the window. Holding on to the take out bag on my one knee, Sergei by then placed his hand back on his knee, and we were driving into the more wealthy part of the city.

Within a few moments, we stopped in front a medium 2 story brick house. Despite its relatively small size compared to the other houses, its lawn was well managed, and the house was well taken care of. There was security cameras placed around the perimeter. The house was set back and had a good distance from its neighbors. The house didn’t seem to fit its owner. 

“It’s not my main place of residence, but it will do.” Sergei said as we got out of the SUV.

“Where do you usually stay?” I asked merely for conversation rather than real curiosity.

“A pull out bed in my office.” Sergei responded placing his hand on my shoulder with an iron grip. Leading me up the stone pathway to the white colored door. 

Despite the prospect of a life on the run, if Sergei wasn’t holding on to my shoulder with a vice like grip, I would have made a run for it. At least I wouldn’t starve for one day with my take out food in my hand. Ivan was behind us and as Sergei pulled out a bunch of keys from his pocket, Ivan stood directly behind me blocking any exit strategy. 

Sergei opened the door, as I entered; I noticed that the house was relatively bare except for the furniture, TV and some decorations here and there. We entered further into the house, Ivan stayed at the now closed and locked front door. 

“Come sit down, I’ll cook myself a meal and we will eat dinner together. Before I show you to your room.” Sergei said gesturing to a seat in Ivan’s eyesight. “I need to change first, please excuse me.” 

I sat there, with my meal on my lap, and waited for Sergei’s return. It was very unnerving, the silence and Ivan, who really made me nervous with his unnatural features. Sergei returned wearing a pair of faded jeans, socks and a plain white T-Shirt. I tried hard to keep my expression plain. My mouth wanted to drop and my eyes were a little bit wider. His muscles barely fit into the shirt and his jeans were a tight fit on him. I had to remind myself that I’m his prisoner and that my team is dead cause of him. The images of their deaths coming back to me and I quickly regained my self control. 

“Please join me in the kitchen; I would like to talk to you.” Sergei said as he waited for me to follow him. 

I get up, as I follow him to the kitchen, I look around the house. The inside is more spacious than it looks. The living room that I was just in opened up to a hallway and the kitchen was on the right. It was large and had an island in the middle of it. A couple of chairs were lined along the one side of the island. Sergei gestured for me to sit in one of the chairs as he went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bowl of chopped up chicken breast. 

As I sat there watching him start prepping what looked like a stir fry meal, getting out the vegetables, the cutting board and knife. He came over with the cutting board and started to chop the vegetables.

“So tell me about your team.” Sergei said only giving me the slightest look.

I didn’t know what to say at first stunned by his audacity to ask about the people that he helped kill but his second glance gave me the impression that I best answer. What the hell, I faced interrogation before and I never cracked but with him, he has this menacing presence about him when he is impatient, much more so than all of those interrogators I had faced before. As I took longer to respond, the harder the knife clicked on the cutting board. 

“Stephanie, I asked you a question and I expect to be answered.” His thick accent dripping with contempt on being kept waiting. The kitchen knife now in his palm, to my horror, he ran the blade across his palm and winced with the pain but gave a slight smile as the knife was fully away from his hand. I could see droplets of blood on the knife and coming from his hand. My mouth ran dry as he made the hand into a tight fist. The blood seemed to stop but he was looking at me even more menacingly. I looked at him horrified and a little worried for my own well being. 

“I’m waiting, my dear” He said still holding on to knife.

“The team and I been through a lot together and we had always pulled through until recently of course. Most of them, I had met through many jobs or at local bars worldwide. We had begun with good intentions but finished with being no different than any other Mercs out there.”

“Good intentions often lead down a path of destruction rather than the intended outcome.” Sergei stated as he had his back turned while washing off the knife and his hand. 

“Most of us consisted of former soldiers from many different countries.” I said sighing. I really didn’t want to go into it not with him. Feeling exhausted already, I continue to watch him as he finished washing the chopped vegetables and took out a wok. 

“You’re an idealist, working only for those that have a just cause. I admire that even though it is naïve. Human nature can be so predictable regardless of one’s ideals.”

“How did you keep watch over me?” 

“In every team there is a loose end, exploitable, and I found that in Chris. I had some people contact him and he agreed to work with us. He is the one that set up the last run isn’t he?” Sergei looking at me with his one eye and giving me a sadistic smile. “As I said one’s own agenda can be compromised for one’s own greed. As what happened to your team. Chris was more than happy to convince the others to continue to supply the Rebels even after they burnt down a whole village and killed its people. Of course he didn’t plan on becoming a casualty to the government forces that were trained by Umbrella but I only needed you. Everybody else was expendable.”

“You’re a monster.” I said behind clenched teeth. I had the overwhelming feeling to vomit, I felt dizzy and my rage was at a boiling point. Now I really had to vomit. Damn it, I don’t where the bathroom is in this house. Having no other option, I see an open trashcan in the corner, and I run over to it. Leaning over, I heaved many times only bringing up yellow bile. My stomach ached from the contractions and my head hurt from the efforts. As I heaved all that I could, I sat back on the floor giving my body a chance to rest. Looking up, I can Sergei now standing over me, his tall and powerful frame imposing as he leaned down and grabbed my arm. Pulling me up with little effort, he pinned me between himself and the nearest wall.

“Why? Why are you telling me all of this? After I agreed to work with you? You sadistic asshole” I blurted out. 

Sergei had a tissue in his hand as he forced my head up and wiped my face. Still holding my head, he made sure I was making eye contact.

“Cause my dear, honesty is key to any healthy relationship, whether it be work or more.” He said pressing his torso on mine. 

“You killed my team, kidnapped and blackmailed me. What makes you think I’ll agree to anything you ask?” I hiss at him. He is still smiling that sadistic and unnerving smile.

“Because I’m used to getting my way and do you really want to spend the rest of your life in some jail?” He said placing his other hand on the side of my cheek, rubbing the side of my face with his one thumb.

“I would rather choose prison than work for you.” My jaw tightening under his grip.

“That is out of the question, I will have you, and sooner or later you will come to your senses.” Sergei said, a frown touching his face. “Now you will come back to your seat and we will have dinner, understood?”

Gathering up as much courage as I can muster, I spit in his face, hitting him just to the left of his nose. 

Wiping the spit from his face, Sergei never took his eye off of me; he moved his hand from my face to the back of my head gripping my hair, my head already hurting, I can see points of light enter my vision. With his other hand he gripped me from my back and shoved me closer to him. Positioning my head upwards, he violently placed his mouth on mine and shoved his tongue in my mouth. My hands automatically trying to fight him off, no use his muscles rock solid, he probably isn’t even feeling my blows and my hands clawing at him. Holding me in an iron grip to his body, I can smell his strong cologne and feel his long bang play on my cheek. 

After few moments, he broke off the kiss, exhaling and inhaling deeply. He gives a smile that was both crazy and satisfied. I just looked up at him in both shock and horror. 

“Come and sit down.” Sergei said backing away from me. 

Tired, I obey by sitting down and continue to wait until Sergei finished up preparing his meal. We ate our meal in silence; I’m still taken back by the kiss, and his general manner. I chew the cheeseburger slowly, despite it being my favorite; I can’t seem to bring myself to enjoy it. I should have just taken the prison option, while I was in the hospital but even then would he have allowed me to? I doubt that he would have. 

I need to find a way out of this situation, sooner the better. Life on the run is looking much more inviting. My mouth is still sore from his intrusive kiss, a kiss that while uninvited was not necessarily horrible. Shaking off that part of me, that part despite the horror of the truth of my team, despite being held against my will by my blackmailer and now warden, that part deep down inside that enjoyed the kiss and wanted more. I hid that feeling even deeper, this man is unstable and sadistic. Who knows what he is fully capable of? I really don’t want to find out.  
Sergei got up and put his plates in the sink. I followed by placing the paper wrappers in the trash. I waited for Sergei to finish at the sink, wondering what is next for tonight, and hoping for no more trouble. I just want to be by myself at the moment and rest. Looking at the clock though it was still early evening and that meant to early to turn in for the night. 

“There is a manual that I want you to read. It is much more in depth than the last one. It is perhaps the most important one.” Sergei said placing his hand on my back and leading me into the living room.

The book was on the plain wooden coffee table. Its cover was white and the bright thick bold lettering was in Red. It read “Laboratory Preparation and Sanitization Methods: Ensuring Your Safety with Hazardous Biological Material”. My heart sank as I picked up the manual and sat down. Sergei sat down beside me.

“I’m not much of a scientist.” I said as I opened up the cover and noticed an almost blank page but had that familiar motto printed in the center of it.

“I know, it is just a precaution since you will be in areas where there will be some exposure to it.” Sergei said putting his feet up on the table and turning on the TV. He turned on the news.

“It? I thought Umbrella was a pharmaceutical company?” I said taking a notice at the TV. Nothing much interesting just a recap of local news and sports.

“You will understand soon enough, my dear. For now just read the manual to get a good idea what to expect as far as safety measures go.”  
I look through the manual reading the many precautions to take with working with biological agents. Though I’m not any genius in Science, I grasp the terms very well, and memorized the many precautions to take in each class of viruses. Class 4 is what worries me, especially with the mention of Ebola. During my time in Africa, I was traveling through a village that was exposed to the deadly virus. I felt naked and unprotected with the issued paper face mask. Only a thin piece of paper stands between you and an invisible enemy. 

I can feel Sergei’s hand on my knee rubbing it and squeezing it. It is more than I can handle, I don’t care of the consequences, and I refuse to just become his slave. I place my hand on his and give it a squeeze then move his hand off of my knee returning it to his side. As I continue to read over the manual, I can hear his pants being unzipped, and I lay the book done like I didn’t notice. I look quickly at the door, Ivan is still blocking any exit, I have no idea where the back door is but it is probably locked very well. Thinking quickly I make a run for one of the rooms down the long hall from the kitchen. Sergei is not far behind as I can hear his heavy footsteps behind me. I reach the one bedroom, I try to close the door putting my whole weight behind it but it is no use. Sergei pushes the door open sending me flying backwards. My nose is a bloody mess; the side of my face that was beside the door is now swollen. Sergei steps into the room; he closes the door and locks the door behind him.

“Why do you fight me Stephanie? You will never win.” He says as he grabs my arm and pulls me up. He then gives me a heavy shove onto the bed. “I will have my way with you whether you like it or not.” 

Sergei fully had his pants and shirt off by now and the only thing that was still on were his underpants that by now had a massive bulge swelling out. I try to make it for the door but once again he catches me and throws me back onto the bed. As he then climbs onto the bed, removing his underwear as he gets on top of me. I do my best to fight him off, punching him in the face, kicking at his side and legs. Nothing, he just gives a small laugh at my efforts. As he is fully on top of me now, he starts to forcefully undress me, pinning me down as he finishes. He takes my shirt and uses it to tie my hands together. He then rips off my bra, ties it from the makeshift hand bondage to the bed post. My pants and underwear are thrown on the ground. 

I try kneeing him in his now exposed crotch but it is of no use. He anticipated the move and blocked it with his thighs. Giving another small laugh, he comes near my face; his one long bang is tickling my cheek. “Nice try, my love but you will be mine, and you will learn to love me or else.”

He then places his hand on my cheek, forcing my mouth open making sure that I can’t close my jaw as he inserts his tongue and playing with mine. His other hand his playing with my one breast, massaging it, and then twisting the nipple quite roughly. I give a small moan as he releases his mouth over mine. My arms start to ache because of the restraints and my legs hurt with his weight on top of them. The blood from my nose has finally stopped running into my mouth. Some of my blood is now all over Sergei’s face, with my last ounce of defiance, I spit with all my might, and once again it lands on his face. I was rewarded with a hard slap across the face by Sergei’s back hand. I give a small scream as the sting of it was worse than any interrogator’s backhand that I had ever faced.

“I was planning on going easy on you but not anymore.” Sergei said as he shifted his weight higher up on my thighs. I could get a brief glimpse of his penis and I knew for the size of it was that there was going to be massive trauma afterwards especially with no sort of lubricant natural or unnatural. Sergei then reached down and got my one sock and then forcefully stuffed into my mouth. “Can’t have you making too much noise.” He said with a laugh. 

I braced myself as best as I could as Sergei forced my legs up and wide around him. Placing his one hand on my side, while holding his swollen dick in his hand, he positioned it, and then placed both his hands on my side. With great thrust, he shoved all of himself into me, sending great shock waves of pain all throughout my body. I give off a massive muffled scream, feeling a warm liquid coming from between my legs; I know it is blood as I tilt my head back from the sudden thrust of pain. Not only from the trauma of the insertion but the losing of my virginity. Sergei gave only a moment’s pause as he started to move his torso back and forth sending even more pain throughout me. The faster he went, the more pain it created, and it was all that I could do to be able to stay conscience. It was as if a hundred needles were making its way up the sensitive tissue. His fullness felt as if I was being torn into two and then I could feel his release into me. His muscles danced as he climaxed and new feeling of fullness was felt even higher up in me. As he slowed his breathing, he stayed inside me for a few more moments, and pulled out. I was still breathing heavily, my head was swimming, and I could feel that I was going to faint soon. 

I could tell even as my vision was going in circles from the dizziness that it was now night out. There was no light coming from the windows and even the room was dark. The only light was coming from a built in bathroom. Sergei untied my hands, seemingly not caring or seeing the mess on the bed, sat up again, and went to the bathroom. As I could hear running water in the bathroom, I tried to move my legs but was only greeted with sharp pain from my insides. Sergei came back to see that I was still lying down. 

“Go and wash up, my dear. Maybe next time, I won’t be so rough.” Sergei said once again giving a small laugh. I sit up with the greatest of efforts, I grimace at the pain, and then I stand up spitting out the sock in my mouth. Walking was the most painful thing, it still felt like tiny needles pricking my insides burning and jabbing. I eventually get to the bathroom and close the door behind me. I lock it not caring if he gets upset or not. Well at least I made a mess of his bed and floor as I knew I was still bleeding and making a trail to the bathroom. I sit down on the toilet and do my best to wash up but the pain is too much and I collapse naked on to the floor.

\--------------------------------------- 

Sergei heard a thump in the bathroom; he also could feel a warm liquid underneath his foot as he walked over to the bathroom. He was upset to find that it was locked, and he went over to the light switch by the door. As he turned on the light, Sergei was startled to see how much blood there was. It wasn’t pooled but still enough to be worried about. He just wanted to teach her a lesson but now he quickly ran to the bathroom door and broke it open to find her lying on the bathroom floor sprawled out. Luckily the bleeding seemed to stop as he examined her. He washed her up as best as he could and lifted her up in his arms.  
Lying her down on the floor, Sergei started to dress and looking her clothes over but her pants had spots of blood on them. So without having any spare clothes for her, he found his bathrobe too long for her but it will do. As he finished dressing, he dressed her in the robe tying the middle part tightly. He went to the door, unlocked it, and opened it widely. He then went back to her and placed her limp body in his arms. 

Walking fast, he came to the front door and motioned for Ivan to open it. Sergei with Stephanie in arms and head resting on his shoulder walked quickly to the car. Ivan was told to stay behind and watch over the house. He knew that the nearest hospital was Raccoon City General, Umbrella’s other entrances into the city was too far or would risk exposure. So taking her to the underground lab was out of the question. The public hospital too was also risking it but the situation was controllable even if his face was brushed from her punches. “I’ll have Birkin control it.” Sergei thought as he positioned her in the car and took his seat behind the wheel. 

Within moments, he was at the hospital; Sergei parked the car near the entrance and with Stephanie in his arms entered into the hospital.  
She started to wake up a little as they placed her on the gurney to an examination room. She wearily looked at Sergei as the attendants moved her to the room. She noticed Sergei pulling out his cellphone right before closing her eyes.

\---------------------------------------  
From my momentary assessment before falling back to sleep, was that Sergei dropped me off at the hospital, and most likely getting someone in to control the situation for him. 

I woke up about an hour later to my legs being covered by a paper blanket as I was being examined. The prodding caused pain but luckily it had died down enough to be able to stand it. As the prodding stopped, the female doctor got up and removed her gloves and went out the door. I could see her stop outside the window and I could see a tall form, most likely Sergei by the height. She must be reporting to him, the results of the examination, and what care I would need. 

As the doctor re-entered, I could see that Sergei left, and was replaced by another shadow. The Doctor cleaned up the examination area and then fixed my robe and threw away the paper blanket. She turned around to see that I was awake.

“Glad to see that you’re finally awake, Miss Addams. I just got done evaluating your injuries and they aren’t as bad as was first feared. Only a few cuts and abrasions in your vaginal lining; they should heal within a few days. Until then I’ll put you on antibiotics and painkillers to help dull the pain. Your boyfriend told us it was a consensual experiment but hospital regulations say that we have to verify it with you in front of a police officer.” She said as she helped me off of the examination table. “Word is the Police Chief is on his way down himself to take your report.” 

The option of telling the truth came in my mind, perhaps this is my only chance of escape but yet Sergei would have all bases covered. I was able to walk with little pain, I’m guessing cause of morphine, and even my nose was bandaged from the break. I knew that the doctor didn’t believe Sergei’s story, I could tell in her face that she knew something more happened, and I was inclined in telling her right there the truth. But yet, how far would they go to cover up the truth? Remembering my team, I keep my mouth closed as we walked out the door, and came face to face with a tall blonde hair man with piercing blue eyes. He didn’t look to happy being there. He was wearing blue khaki pants and a business shirt with the collar unbuttoned with a red tie. He was also carrying a bag in his right hand.

“Hello, Miss Addams. I’m William Birkin an associate of Sergei’s. Sergei had to rush off to the office and had me look after you.” He said in a deep voice that seemed to be off for his young looks. 

“Thank you, Mr. Birkin.” Was all that I could think of, William gave a small smile, and all three of us walked back to the general rooms together and we entered a medium room that had a bed by the window overlooking the city. William sat down on the chair near the door as the doctor led me to the bed.

“Just rest here for the time being. Chief Irons should be here at any moment.” She said as she turned and left the room. 

I looked out the window at the city. Even at night it was beautiful and with the moon shining high above I could see the dark outlines of the Arklay Mountains. I could hear William clearing his throat and put down the magazine that he had picked up. Looking over to him, I could see that he was at least attempting to look pleasant.

“You’ll have to excuse me; I rarely like to be interrupted from my research.” William said as he walked over to the chair next to me. “I brought you a dress that belongs my wife, you two are about the same size so it should fit you. Also a few other things to get you by for a day or so.”

“Thank you, Mr. Birkin.” I said giving a small smile.

“Please call me William.” He said as he placed the bag on the table and sat down on the chair. 

Within moments the Doctor re-entered with who appeared to be the Police Chief. I noticed that the Chief looked over at William and gave him a small nod. I could see William wasn’t too pleased about that. I knew from that moment, that regardless of what I said it would be covered up and that it was no use. I decided to go along with it, tired of fighting, and perhaps another opportunity will arise later down the road. 

“Greetings, Miss Addams. I’m Police Chief Brian Irons.” Chief Irons said extending his hand towards me. I shake his hand as William sits up to allow the chief to sit down. He seemed like a pleasant enough man even if he was corrupted. He takes out his notebook and a well worn down pencil. “Now as far as the hospital’s policy goes, do you have anything to report other than what your boyfriend said was consensual?” Irons was looking at me intently. 

“I’m sorry that you had to waste your time coming down here, Chief but it was consensual between me and him. An experiment gone wrong.” I said as calm as I could manage. I could see that the doctor was disappointed but both the Chief and William seemed relieved. 

“It’s no wasting, Miss Addams. Just doing my job.” The Chief said as he placed the notebook and pencil back into his pocket. He got up and was followed out of the room by William.

“There is a bathroom to the right to change. You will be discharged soon. I’ll have your prescription at the nurse’s desk at checkout.” The Doctor said as she to left the room.

I got off the bed, looked inside the bag, and inside was a blue dress with small white flowers printed on it. As well as underwear and a pad as a precaution against anymore blood that might still come out. There was also a pair of black flip flops. I take the bag into the bathroom and lock the door. Before I could do anything else, I sat down on the toilet and just cry for the longest time. Usually I hate to cry but I just couldn’t hold it in any longer. All has been taken from me, the only thing left is my life but suicide is one thing I can’t do. The only choice left is to survive this life and nothing lasts forever. I dry my tears and get dressed. The dress fits me perfectly. Looking in the mirror, I can see that redness of where Sergei hit me was almost gone. I do my best to hand brush my hair and tie it with an elastic band that I have found in the bottom of the bag. Making sure that the pad is stable on the underpants, I walk out of the bathroom with the empty paper bag. I can see William is there waiting a lot more pleasant than before. I probably saved him a lot of trouble denying what had happened.

“Your discharge papers are drawn up, its best we get going. We can stop by a pharmacy on the way to the lab.” William said seemingly trying to rush me.  
I follow him out the door and towards the nurse’s desk. William pulls out his wallet on the way and as we reach there, he says my name to the dark haired nurse. After a while of typing, she takes the money, and gives William a receipt as well as my prescription. 

We then walk out the door to a stairwell that we follow to the main floor. The hospital itself is nothing special just as ordinary as any other hospital in the country. Half expecting to see a Mercedes or a black SUV that we were walking towards, I was surprised to see a Blue Sedan car. As we walked to the car, I enjoyed the night breeze, the smell of spring made me smile. We reached the car; William opened up the passenger door for me and went around to the driver’s seat.  
Most of the trip to the pharmacy was made in silence as William pulled up to the one that was still open and got out. Within a few moments, we are on our way again, and this time I decided to speak up.

“What is working for Umbrella like?” I ask as we turned another corner. 

“It is good solid work. You have pretty much all that you need provided for you. The Colonel told me that you were resisting a little but you need not worry, everything is well in order at Umbrella.” 

“It wasn’t so much about Umbrella but the Colonel, I was resisting.” 

“Well, I can’t help you much there, I only interact with him during business hours and that is when a security issue comes up. But he is only tough on those that he feels is not in line with his rules.” William said as he parked in front of the Raccoon City Police Department. “I’m not sure how you came to be with us but resisting will only make things harder on you.”

I smile and nod my head, he is right of course. He gives me a smile and gestures for me to follow him. Holding my medication in my hand alongside the paper bag from earlier, I exit out of the car.

“Just go along with me and don’t say anything.” He said right before we enter the station. After nodding my head, we enter the station, and work our way up through the foyer with the RPD symbol on the floor. As we pass the officers, only a few look over our way, and only one brown haired officer seems really interested in us. He wasn’t dressed like the others must be from a different unit. We stop towards the back and in front of a secretary desk. A nicely dressed man sat behind the desk.

“We are here to meet with the Chief.” William asked. 

Soon enough, Chief Irons opened up the door and looked over at his secretary. 

“I’ll take it from here. “ Irons said welcoming us in as if we were old friends but as soon as the door shut, his demeanor changed. 

“Aren’t you getting a little careless using the front door?” He said agitated.

“The Mansion was too far and I’m not hiking in the woods at night. Either way, you can send your secretary for a cup of coffee or a break and say we left when he was gone.” William said equally upset. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a big stack of money and handed it over to Irons. Irons for his part was giving me a long hard look. “At ease, Chief. She is on our side now and you might be seeing a lot more of her lately.”  
With that Irons took his stack of money and placed it in his blue pants. He moved a bookcase to reveal a secret entrance. We all traveled down to a basement like room with what seemed a starting of an art collection. 

“Nice paintings, Chief” I comment as we are heading towards another door. 

“Thanks” He said with a small laugh. He opened up another door and this time only William and I walked through it.  
It led us down into the basement of the police station and after many turns we came to a manhole in which William opened and let me to climb down the ladder first. I dropped down and William closed the manhole first before coming down.

I had to hold my nose at first cause of the smell. We had walked into the city sewer system. 

“You’ll get used to the smell. The Tram system isn’t too far.” William said. 

We were walking single file with William leading the way. There were many men guarding the way that gave a nod of the head to William in which he responded with the same gesture. Up ahead I can see a door with a security panel. William punches in some numbers and we enter through the now open door.  
There inside is indeed the cable car system; I’m amazed that all of this can be effectively hidden. What do they do if some exploring teen would just happen to discover this? It’s bound to happen. We board the Tram and away we go to the underground facility. William is on his cellphone as the tram comes to a stop. He opens up the door and we disembark the tram. 

We come to a door, which when we walked through it, there was a noticeable change in environment. The area was white, sterile looking and metal walls. In the hall there were only a few green plants but then after the hall, it opened up to a huge area that many offices and a lab in the middle. A blonde haired female came out of the lab smiling as she noticed William. Her heels clicked on the metal floor as she came to greet us.

“This is my wife, Annette. Annette this is Stephanie the latest addition to Umbrella.”

Annette smiled at me and gave me a quick look over. “Hello Stephanie, welcome to Umbrella. The dress looks good on you. Why don’t you keep it as our welcome present?”

“Thank you so much, Annette. Nice to meet both you and your husband.” I said as I shook her hand.

“If you would excuse us, we need to get back to our research. Sergei’s Office is down that hall on the left. You can’t miss it.” William said as he pointed to glass doors that led to what seemed to be the security wing of the facility.

I gave a wave as the Birkins turned and headed back to their lab. I walk over to the glass doors and enter. I take a deep breath, time to get a hold on myself, and to not give in. Give the illusion that I gave up. I walk past many men and women dressed in camo and tan uniforms. I can see Sergei’s office to the right; sure I can’t miss it since it’s the biggest room there. I can see Sergei is sitting behind his desk looking over at some papers. I open the glass door and enter into his office. He was about to get up, but I was walking in a fast stride towards him, and I throw the bag with my medicine and manual in it off to the side. He puts his hand on his blaster ready to pull it out as I get close. I lean down, grab the back of his hair hard in my fist, and shove his mouth on mine. I kiss him as hard as I can so as to shove my tongue in between his teeth and as I release the kiss I bite his lower lip hard enough to produce a few beads of blood. He likes it rough, well two can play that game, and damn it, I will make it count. I leave his side and go to sit at the chair in front of his desk.

Sergei just looks at me stunned for a while; he moves his index finger over the blood droplets on his lip, and then placing the finger back towards his mouth to give it a small lick to clean off the blood. After a while, he gives a small laugh, and a sly smile. 

“Well, Stephanie, I’m glad that you’re a little more…agreeable with our arrangements. Though I question your quick turn around but over time, we shall see, my dear.” Sergei said as he stood up and came to sit on the chair across from me.

“You will see that I’m not so bad, my love. All I ask of you is for your love and loyalty, Stephanie. Loyalty not only to me but to Umbrella as well.” Sergei said as he placed his hand my right cheek. His smile, it was genuine and in his one good eye. I could see that he truly loves me. Which proved to be very unsettling to me, I know I’m a prisoner of this man, but what is unsettling is that a part of me doesn’t feel like resisting. That deep down part of me wanted to be his. She kicked that part to an even deeper part of me. 

I opened my mouth to respond but luckily there came a knock on the door. Sergei straightened up with both his hands on his knees.

“Who is it?” Sergei asked gruffly. 

“It’s Albert, Colonel. We have to talk about security.” A deep voice came from the other side of the door.

“Come in, Albert.” Sergei said standing up. 

I stood up as well as the door opened and a tall blonde haired man entered. His blonde hair slicked back, he was extremely good looking, and the only thing odd about him was the dark sunglasses he was wearing. 

He looked at Sergei and then looked over at me giving me a raised eyebrow and looked back at Sergei. He cleared his throat.

“Perhaps, we should meet in private, Colonel.” He said looking towards me again.

“This is my new assistant, Stephanie Addams. Whatever you have to say to me you can say to her as well, Comrade.” Sergei said 

“My apologies then, Miss Addams.” Albert said giving me a slight nod of his head. I returned the nod with one of my own. “Why, Sergei, I never thought of you as the type who needs an assistant.” Albert said in a teasing tone.

“Don’t push your luck, Wesker.” Sergei said pointing a finger at the younger man’s chest. “Stephanie, this is Agent Albert Wesker of Umbrella’s Intelligence Bureau.”

“Nice to meet you” I said my voice even. Albert was all business and he had an air of confidence around him. He seemed to be more stable than Sergei. 

“Likewise” Albert said taking a seat in front of Sergei’s desk. I sit opposite to him as Sergei took his seat behind his desk.

“What are your concerns?” Sergei asked flatly

“It has come to my attention that someone might have infiltrated the facility, we believe the mole is in the White Umbrella, and that their intentions are to gather Intel for future use against Umbrella.”

“What brought you to this assumption? As you know we do extensive background checks as well as other methods to assure only the right people get in.”

“Samples have been tampered with as well as reports. The samples don’t match the recorded amount after a certain period. The reports have been placed in the wrong order. I had Birkin go over everything to make sure there was no mistake and there wasn’t. I would like extra security and surveillance on the labs. I’ll need to have an Intel agent secretly go around the labs to keep watch for the infiltrator.”

“I agree with all except for the Intel agent. What do you think, Stephanie?” Sergei asked looking over at me. 

“There are a few possibilities that I can see, one that whoever is tampering either had no record whatsoever that had caused suspicion. That they were able to keep any affiliation with any anti-Umbrella or any other such affiliates that would threaten the company next to nothing so that it wouldn’t show up on any of his or her records. Secondly, they passed the background checks since; they were reached by the affiliates after they were employed by Umbrella. Thirdly, we are dealing with a lone person that all of a sudden grew some sort of conscious and decided to start a collection of evidence that they could use to expose the company.” I stop to take a breath before I finish.

“I would guess the third assumption would be true since the infiltrator is sloppy. Anyone who is trained in that kind of Intel gathering would be more careful and the affiliates would seek to use someone that they would count on being careful either by giving them instructions on how to not cause alarm. If it is one or two, I would say that the person worked here for 6 months or around that time before they started to tamper. If it’s the third, it could be a relatively new employee, who stumbled on to something that they shouldn’t have. Or it could be an older employer, who feels guilty about his work, and wants to go out with his version of redemption.” I said looking at both Sergei and Albert, who was looking at me. Albert’s assumption on me seemed to have changed as he gave a slight smile.

“My exact thoughts, Miss Addams. Colonel, I was wondering if I might have your assistant’s aide in this matter. She would act as the Intel agent as well as my helping hand in this case.” Albert said looking directly at Sergei. 

Sergei for his part didn’t seem to like the idea much but it was for the security of Umbrella. “Very well, comrade but she reports to me first.” 

“Very well then, Colonel. Miss Addams, I will require you at my office tomorrow morning to go through a selection of profiles that my team compiled of the likely suspects. Then we will take a walk through of the lab sections. My office is to the right of this section.” Albert said as he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Very well, Sir. I’ll be there.” I said as I also stood up as he left the room without even a glance back.

I sat back down, Sergei still wasn’t too happy, but he just looked at me and gave a smile.

“Be careful around Albert Wesker, Stephanie. I have my own doubts on him, too ambitious for his own good.” 

“I will, Sergei.” I said 

“I still have work but the cot is just over there. When you want to sleep it is there for you, it will be a long day tomorrow. But let us have some dinner first.”  
Sergei said as we stood up. “The Dining hall isn’t to far from here.” 

As I walked with Sergei, the feeling of being a prisoner was slowly going away but I still had the resentment of Sergei’s manipulations deep in my heart. Perhaps that would change too as time passes but for right now, there is my work for Umbrella to think on, and I was looking forward for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon


End file.
